User blog:Chuckleluck/Japanese Zombie Map Idea: Sheru Akireru (Shell-Shocked)
I think that Treyarch didn't do Japanese Zombies justice. In my opinion, Shi No Numa was one of the best W@W Zombie maps, second only to Der Riese. Anywho, I've decided to make a blog post about my idea for an Imperial Zombies map set in a ruined harbor. This blog post is similar to Daniel Smith's ideas, although maybe a bit more in-depth. Note that this map would have been included as a bonus map for the Hardened & Prestige Editions of Black Ops. Storyline Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen take off in the rocket found in Ascension, and travel around Earth to the Pacific Ocean, where their old, rusty rocket's engines die and crashes into the water. The four survive, but are stranded at sea. There are four lifeboats aboard the spacecraft, and they deploy all four in a desperate attempt to escape the zombies that have found them even in the middle of an ocean. They are all separated, but soon come within view of land. As it turns out, Group 935's experiments were more serious than anyone imagined, and the Group had made a small tear in the fabric of time, and the tear is beginning to get bigger and bigger. This tear caused the four to time-travel from Der Riese to Kino der Toten, and now, unbeknownst to the four, they have traveled back to 1945 in their time in the Pacific. Desperate Measures Near the end of WWII, Nazi Germany gave Japan a V-2 rocket loaded with 115 as a last resort, knowing that the U.S. would go to the extent of using an atomic bomb against the Empire. Japan hastily fired it, but the load of 115 had eaten away at the inside of the rocket, and it blew apart in the middle of the Pacific, never reaching America. This 115 soon reanimated the bodies of dead soldiers, crew members, engineers, etc., American and Japanese alike. It is heavily implied that the map takes place in a ruined Pearl Harbor. Weapons Pistols *M1911 (Starting pistol) *.357 Magnum (from Mystery Box) *Nambu (off wall for 100 or from Mystery Box) *Flare Pistol (off wall for 150) Rifles *M1903 Springfield (off wall for 200 or from Mystery Box) (sometimes scoped when from Mystery Box) *Arisaka (off wall for 200 or from Mystery Box) (sometimes scoped when from Mystery Box) *M1 Garand (off wall for 600) (Double-tap Action Button on wall icon to buy Rifle Grenades for 800)﻿ *Gewehr 43 (from Mystery Box) *STG-44 (off wall for 1200 or from Mystery Box) (Double-tap Action Button on wall icon to buy Telescopic Sight for 600) *M1 Carbine (off wall for 600 or from Mystery Box) (Double-tap Action Button on wall icon to buy Aperture Sight for 600) Submachine Guns *Type 100 (off wall for 1000 or from Mystery Box) *MP 40 (from Mystery Box) *PPSh-41 (from Mystery Box) *Thompson (off wall for 1200 or from Mystery Box) (Double-tap Action Button on wall icon to buy Drum Magazine for 800) Machine Guns *M1919 Browning (from Mystery Box) *MG 42 (from Mystery Box) *M2 Browning (powerup, similar to Death Machine) *BAR (off wall for 1800 or from Mystery Box) *Type 99 (off wall for 1800 or from Mystery Box) (Double-tap Action Button on wall icon to buy Bayonet for 1000) Shotguns *M1897 Trench Gun (from Mystery Box) *Double-Barreled Shotgun (off wall for 1200 or from Mystery Box) (Double-tap Action Button on wall icon to buy Grip for 400) Wonder Weapons *Ray Gun (from Mystery Box) *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (from Mystery Box) *Monkey Bomb (from Mystery Box) *AutoMame (from Mystery Box) Other *M2 Flamethrower (from Mystery Box) *Type 56 (used in Hard Landing, explained later) *Stielhandgranaten (x2 per round, off-wall for 200) Machines & Perks Recurring Perks & Machines *Juggernog *Quick Revive (Solo Revive as well) *Double Tap *Speed Cola *Pack-a-Punch New Perk: Warlord The new perk Warlord (obviously inspired by the Warlord perk in Black Ops' multiplayer) allows a player to use Attach-a-Match twice. Warlord's icon looks like an upside-down Monster Energy Drink logo. New Machine: Attach-a-Match AttachMaroon allows a player to put their gun in, pick an attachment, and add that attachment to their gun. Note that using Attach-a-Match on a Pack-a-Punched gun will remove any attachments added by the Pack-a-Punching process. Map Layout Rubber Lifeboats Each player begins in the ocean, isolated from all other players, in a rubber lifeboat. Zombies will crawl onboard (a bit faster than a zombie ripping all the boards off a window and crawling inside) from the ocean. On one side the player can find a pile of ammunition boxes, with a chalk outline of a bolt-action rifle (Springfield for Dempsey & Nikolai, Arisaka for Takeo & Richtofen) and a Nambu. On the opposite side, the player can find two oars. Pressing the action button will make the boat move towards shore, although it costs 500 points to use it. Docks Every player's lifeboat arrives at the dock. The player's lifeboat will automatically move to the dock (if they haven't bought it already) at the beginning of Round 7. At the docks, the player will find four wooden bridges. These bridges are used to connect the lifeboats to a small concrete landing with a concrete wall opposite from the bridges. To the left and right there are chain-link fences with doors in each of them. The left one (assuming you are facing the concrete wall) costs 750 and leads to the Watch Tower, Bottom Floor. The right one costs 1000 and leads to the Submarine Dock. Both fences, when opened and the power turned on, can have electro-shock defenses activated. There is also a small stairway (similar in size to the stairs to the mainframe & Pack-a-Punch at Der Riese) between the left & right concrete walls. There are ammunition crates, barb wire and other assorted debris that can be cleared for 1250. Once this is cleared and the power activated, a fire trap can be activated on the platform. On the concrete wall there is an M1 Garand, M1 Carbine, Flare Gun and Quick Revive. Zombies can arise from the water here as well as from two windows on either sides of the stairway.﻿ Watch Tower, Bottom Floor Between the chain-link fence and the watch tower door there is a small sidewalk. On the concrete wall players can find a Type 100. In the Watch Tower, there are 3 windows, as well as one adjacent to the Type 100 outline outside. There is also a staircase. The top is covered with debris, which can be cleared for 1000. Watch Tower, Top Floor At the top floor, there is the Mystery Box, power switch and a crate of anti-air gun ammunition that can be picked up. There are also 4 windows here, Stielhandgranaten and Double Tap. Submarine Docks On the other side, there is a small walkway that leads to a small submarine vehicle. Against the concrete wall players can get Juggernog and Quick Revive, as well as a Thompson and Type 99. There is an extension of the walkway that leads out into the ocean. There is a steel fence here that can only be lowered by turning the power on. Once on, the submarine can be called by pressing the action button near a control panel. Submarine Once the Submarine is called, the player can open the sub's side hatch for 1500. Inside players will find a Double-Barreled Shotgun, Speed Cola and an STG-44. There is a hatch above the submarine through which zombies can hop through (but only when submerged). Most importantly, there is a control panel where a player can submerge the submarine for 45 seconds (when the submarine arises, it must cool down for 3 minutes before being used again). There is also a Pack-a-Punch machine, although it is only available when the submarine is submerged. Type 96 Platform The 3rd area accessed from the dock is the Type 96 platform, which contains th Type 96 anti-air gun. (Requires operational component, i.e. the anti-air gun ammunition.) The player can use the Type 96 for 30 seconds for 1000 points, similar to sentry guns in Kino der Toten & Ascension. Also on the platform is Attach-a-Match and Juggernog. Zombie Boss The Bomber Engineer can cause 3 chaotic events to happen: #He can turn on electro-shock defenses, which could kill you. #He can turn off the power, and throw the switch somewhere on the map. #He can submerge the submarine for the next 3 rounds. The Bomber Engineer will usually only do 2, but occaisonally all 3. *If you kill the Bomber Engineer before he does anything, you get a Max Ammo, a Double Points and a Fire Sale. *If you kill the Bomber Engineer after he's done something, you get a Max Ammo and a Double Points. *If you let the Bomber Engineer escape, you get a Max Ammo Box Locations Players can get the Teddy Bear on this map. The box's locations are: *In the upper floor of the Watch Tower. *On the walkway near the submarine. *On the Type 96 platform. *On one of the wooden bridges on the docks. Unlike other maps, there is no indication to show you where the box may be. The box can be moved to places players have yet to unlock. Special Weapons M2 Browning The M2 Browning is a powerup, and replaces the Death Machine that is in FIVE and Ascension. It fires much slower than the latter, but has much more stopping power. Flare Gun The Flare Gun is similar to the AT4 in the campaign of Modern Warfare 2. It can be bought off the wall and has 1 shot in it. Once it is fired, the player gets their 2 weapons back. Switching to a different weapon without firing the Flare Gun will result in the loss of the Flare Gun. The Flare Gun has about as much stopping power as the Rifle Grenade, but has no splash damage. This weapon cannot be Pack-a-Punched. AutoMame (Play on the word conjunction Auto-Aim, if you didn't catch that) The AutoMame fires sharp lightning bolts semiautomatically. However, it automatically aims for the head. It has a 15-round magazine. Pack-a-Punched it fires fully automatically and has a 30-round magazine. The AutoMame has about the stopping power of the Ray Gun (not Pack-a-Punched, and Pack-a-Punching the AutoMame has no affect on damage).﻿ Category:ideas Category:Blog posts